


All for you, Big Brother

by Chicktar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Camboy Sam Winchester, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicktar/pseuds/Chicktar
Summary: Sam makes extra money for college as a camboy, marketing himself to a certain type of clientele and, in turn, living out his own fantasies.  Until Dean finds out and shows up at school to confront him.





	All for you, Big Brother

Sam stretched out on his bed, knowing his height looked great this angle from the camera. He rolled over and stretched to open his nightstand drawer and pull it the bottle of lube, dropping it on the bed next to him as he rested on his elbows to look down at his laptop and watch the number of viewers tick up. 184 so far. He slid a hand over the dark red satin panties he was wearing, letting his fingers slowly caress the outline of his still soft cock. He looked into the camera and licked his lips.

“Mmmm...I know somebody out there wants to be my big brother tonight, don’t you?” He licked his lips deliberately at the same time he squeezed his shaft through the pantries, loving the way they felt and knowing what a needy little cockslut he must look like. 313 viewers.

“I just want you so bad, Big Brother. I wore my pretty little panties for you tonight and can’t wait for you to push them aside and shove into my little hole.” He rolled to his knees and pushed his ass back toward the camera, looking at it over his shoulder. The he reached a hand behind himself and ran his fingers over the panties up and down the crack of his ass a few times, emphasizing the stretch of the smooth, shiny fabric over the rounded globes of his ass. He knew he had a great ass and that there were several hundred men watching this right now with their cocks in their hands drooling over how it looked encased in those panties.

Just not the one man that he really wanted. He knew if Dean saw what Sam did for money he would be disgusted. And if he knew Sam’s particular angle—seeking out men who wanted to pretend to be his big brother—he would probably disown Sam. But the second Sam had first considered trying out camming online for money, he knew the only way he could make it work was to take the chance to at least partially live out his lifelong fantasy. Imagining this was all for Dean was the only way he could make himself hard for these strangers and keep in character as he jerked off and played with himself at their command. And it had worked better than Sam could have imagined.

After so many years of longing for Dean to notice him _that_ way, to pretend he finally had that and to have so many men telling him every week that he was a gorgeous, perfect little brother—the high had been so great he had known instantly he would keep doing it, even if he never made any money.  But he had made money.  Lots.  So here he was on Friday night as usual, working himself into his weekly fantasy that one of those screennames was actually Dean and that he was about to show off for his sexy, strong and oh-so-fucking-perfect big brother.  561 viewers.  Good enough.

Sam rolled back onto his ass and let his hands slowly roam over his thighs and occasionally drift across his crotch, watching how obscene his widely spread legs and those taut little panties over his balls and cock looked.  “Fuck, I want my big brother so fucking bad.  Need you to tell me what you want me to do tonight.  Want to make my brother so hot for his baby boy.”

He watched the comments stream as he continued stroking his own skin slowly, tweaking his nipples a little, warming himself up.  

“Mmm...you wanna see me pinch these babies harder?” Sam said, putting on a teasing tone and sliding the fingers of both hands over his nipples.  “How hard do you want it, big brother?  Would you pinch them for me if you were here?  He squeezed his nipples lightly between the thumb and forefinger of each hand.  “Like that?  You gonna tease me?”

As expected, the comments immediately instructed him to squeeze harder, to pinch and roll and tug at his nipples, to make them hurt for his big brother.  Sam kept up a running commentary as he followed their direction, working his nipples until they were sore and red and just a little puffy before moving on to tease his cock through the panties, making himself hard for Dean, imagining how the heat of Dean’s stare would feel gazing over his cock as it began to bulge and push against the confining material.  He kept going, talking to his big brother about how good his panties felt and how much better they would feel if his brother was there to rub his face up against them.  He pictured a slightly unshaven Dean bending down over his crotch and ghosting his breath over his swelling cock, and his dick leaked a spot of precum, making a dark spot on the panties just under the little ribbon bow at the waistband.  

Sam let himself get caught up in the fantasy as he talked to the camera about how hot he was for his big brother and how good he wanted to be for him.  “Mmm...want you so bad,” he moaned.  “Oh you want to see me play with my vibe while I’m wearing my pretty panties for you?  Fuck yeah, big brother.  Fuck, want to show you how my hole can take my vibe for you.”  

He rolled over on his bed and pulled a small vibrator out from his drawer, then scooted back toward the bottom of the bed of his knees, wanting the camera to have as close a shot of his ass when he revealed it as possible.  He set the vibe down next to him and reached for the lube getting a little lube out and then reach8ng back with his other hand to take hold of the panties and start sliding them to one side.

”is this what you want to see?” He crooned, as he tugged the fabric over past his crack and held it out of the way so the camera could see his pink, puckered little rim.  “You want to see your baby brother’s ass? Just waiting to be used by you?  It’s only for you, big brother.  It just wants your cock—fuck, i’m So fucking hungry for you.”  And he was.  He needed Dean so bad.  His cock was hard and leaking now as he lost himself in the thought of Dean’s green eyes burning down on him, darkening with lust.  He slid his lubed fingers over his hole, circling and teasing as he talked about how much he l9nged to feel his big brother’s fingers and tongue sliding over his rim.

After he had teased himself just a bit with his fingers he reached for the vibe, only to be interrupted by a loud pounding 9n the front door.

 _Fuck_ , he thought.  He wasn’t making any noise, but maybe his roommate had forgotten something and the loud knock was to warn him he was coming in (since Garth knew what he did on Friday nights).  He waited a few heartbeats and then the pounding came again, if anything it was louder this time.   _Shit_.  He looked at the camera and winked, saying “Just a minute, I’ll be right back,” and then reached for a long flannel he had thrown over his chair, throwing it on as he moved to the door.  The pounding came again just as he crossed the living ro9m and he leaned into the doorway, intending to open the door just enough of a crack so he could tell whoever it was to go away, but the second he unlocked it and turned the knob, the door was shoved in hard from outside and a man’s figure strode past him in a breeze of warmth and old cologne.  Cologne he knew better than the smell of his own shampoo.  He turned and stared.  At Dean.  Standing in his living room.  He hadn’t seen him in seven months and he somehow looked even more beautiful and perfect than ever.  

“Dean,” he breathed.  He couldn’t think of one thing to say even though he had a million questions.  What was he doing here? Was something wrong? Why was he here now? How had he found Sam?  

“Sammy,” Dean said, his voice sounding low and husky, like he was out of breath.  His gaze slid down Sam’s body just as Sam remembered how he was dressed—or, rather, not dressed.  Sam pulled the flannel shirt together and started buttoning it. 

“No!” Dean practically growled at him and stepped forward to grab Sam’s hands and pull the shirt back open.  “I thought you said this was all for your big brother.”

Sam’s heart pounded in his chest.  Dean knew.  Dean had seen.  Fuck.  Oh fuck.  Dean was just inches from him, his hands on the edges of Sam’s shirt, holding it still and Sam was utterly frozen and unable to move.  Fuck.  Dean would never forgive him—would never understand.  He was going to lose him for real this time.  Forever.

”Did you turn it off, Sammy?  Or is it still running?  Are they waiting for you to come back right now?”

Oh god.  He’d forgotten about them.  About the show.  

“Tell me now, Sammy.  Is it still on?”  It was a command, barked out just like in the old days and Sam was helpless to do anything but answer it.

”Yes.”

He thought he saw Dean’s eyes flare and then Dean was grabbing his arm and pulling him down the hall looking into doorways until they reached Sam’s room where the video camera was set up in its tripod and Sam’s laptop was still open showing the livestream of comments asking where he was.  Dean shoved him into the room and then followed him in, pushing into his space until Sami’s knees hit the bed.  

“How long have you been doing this, Sam?”  Dean’s voice was all military commander and Sam was immediately that same little brother he had been years ago with no thought but following Dean’s lead.  

“Five months.”

”Fuck, Sammy,” Dean hissed.  “And if I hadn’t showed up you would have just kept doing it.  You would be doing it right now. Showing yourself to these... _men_.”  Dean spit the word out like a disease.

Sam tried to reach for the camera, but Dean caught his wrist and twisted his arm until it was behind his back.  It brought their bodies even closer now and Sam’s bear chest was rubbing against Dean’s T-shirt, his cock under that thin layer of satin sliding over Dean’s jeans.  

“No, Baby Boy,” Dean rumbled.  “You’re going to leave it on.  You’re going to show every one of these pricks just who your real big brother is and that you belong to him.”

Sam stared at Dean in confusion.  Had he just...there was no way this was happening.  He had to be hallucinating.

”Dean...” he whimpered.

“That’s right, Baby Boy.  I’m here,” Dean said, and then he leaned forward and kissed Sam.  It was like coming home. Dean’s lips were so full and soft and his tongue slid into Sam’s mouth and Sam followed along as Dean plundered and explored.  Dean’s hand released his wrist and slid up Sam’s back to tangle in his hair, even as Dean’s other hand slid over Sam’s chest and pushed the flannel shirt off his shoulders.

Sam’s cock was ragingly hard already and he was overwhelmed by a feeling of desperation.  Dean.  Dean was here.  Dean was putting his hands on Sam.  Dean.  His big brother.  He was going to take Sam and Sam suddenly needed it mmore than he had ever needed anything in his life.  He pressed his body forward, rubbing against Dean, trying to get some friction on his cock.  His hands were on Dean’s back, feeling through his shirt as Dean’s muscles ripples and slid when he moved.

Dean pulled back and started to tug his shirts off, even as he kicked his boots away and reached for his belt.

”Dean,” Sam whined again.    

“On the bed for me, Sammy,” Dean said, and Sam obeyed, scooting back to the center of his bed, his panty-covered cock on perfect display for Dean.

”Fuck, Baby Boy, that’s so fucking hot,” Dean growled, tugging his jeans and open and then off and then crawling onto the bed over Sam.  He paused and bent down with his face just over Sam’s crotch.  He slid a hand over the fabric, feeling the outline of Sam’s cock, just as Sam had done earlier and imagined his brother doing.  Sam shivered and whimpered and Dean bent down to mouth at Sam’s panty-covered cock.  Sam felt himself twitch and jerk toward his brother and he let out a loud moan as he felt the heat of Dean’s breath.  “Is this all for me?” Dean asked, looking up at Sam from between his legs.  “Who’s your real big brother, Sam?”

”You are,” Sam breathed.

Dean crawls up the bed, hovering over Sam like a tiger.  He felt like prey.  And it was the hottest fucking thing he’d ever felt.

”Who do you belong to, Baby Boy?”

“You.”

”Say it louder for your audience, Sammy.  Who’s are you?”

”Yours,” Sam moaned, as his body squirmed, needing contact.  His hips rose from the bed, trying to gr8nd against some part of Dean but he was just out of reach.  “I’m all yours.”

”Fucking right you’re mine,” Dan growled out. “Gonna show everyone who you belong to.” Then suddenly Dean had flipped Sam over onto his stomach and Sam felt Dean’s fingers slide into the leghole of his panties and then tug them to the side.  He felt the cold rush of air against the crack of his ass and then Dean’s hands spreading his cheeks apart and then suddenly the burn of Dean’s stubble was pressing against his skin and Dean’s hot, wet tongue was pushing against his rim.

Sam squealed in surprise and his body jerked but Dean held him still with his hands and just shoved his tongue straight into Sami’s hole, circling and plunging in and out.  The sensation was overwhelming and Sami’s body strummed with need.  Oh fuck.  Oh god.  It was too much.  His cock was leaking inside his panties and he tried to gr8nd against the bed, but the panties prevented the friction from being too much and Dean was also holding him too still with those strong hands on his ass, holding him spread open for Dean’s mouth. Sam was quickly just a quivering mess of aching need, unable to form any coherent thoughts and letting out a constant stream of whimpering sorts of groans and incoherent pleading.

”Dean....unhh unhh unhh...ooooohhhh...(whine)...plea......oooohhh.....god.....nnnnn.....Deeee...”

Sam hardly noticed when Dean first slid a finger in his hole, as that tongue continued to circle his rim and tease in and out, But when Dean had three fingers working in and out of Sam’s ass and had pulled back to offer a running commentary on how hot his Baby Boy’s hole looked taking big brother’s fingers so well, Sam suddenly realized that this was happening.  Dea; was going to fuck him.  He’d been fantasizing about this for years and finally he was going to feel his brother’s hard cock pushing into him—taking him and making him Dean’s.  He wanted to scream for joy and cry at the same time.

But before he could think too much about it, Dean was tugging his hips back, pulling him up onto his knees and tugging h8mback down the bed.  

“Come here, Baby Boy.  Let’s show your fans what they want to see.  Let them see how perfect your little pink hole looks and how it opens up for your big brother’s fingers so well.”  Dean started sliding his fingers into Sam again and Sam realized that Dean had the camera off its tripod in his other hand and was zooming in on his ass.  His cock twitched and he could feel himself leaking into his panties.  “Yeah, that’s it, Baby Boy.  Look so fucking good.  Bet everyone is dying to get a taste of that tight little ass.  Fuck.  But it’s all mine, isn’t it it?”

”Yes, Dean,” Sam breathed.  “Please...”

”What do you need, Baby Boy.  Tell me.”  Sam felt Dean’s fingers pull out and then heard rattling as Dean returned the camera to its setup.

”Fuck me.  Please.”

“Fuck,” Dean moaned.  “Turn over for me, Sammy.”

Sam flipped onto his back and Dean immediately tugged the panties off, Sam’s cock pulling free and slapping against his stomach.  Dean tugged his hips down roughly to the edge of the bed and pressed Sam’s legs up, exposing his ass to Dean and the camera.

”they’re all gonna watch this, Baby Boy.  Want everyone to see me take you for the first time.  See that your hole belongs to me.  You okay with that, Sammy?”

”Yes!” Sammy groaned out.  “Please!”

At that Dean took himself in hand and pressed up against Sam’s rim.  Then, finally, he looked up and met Sami’s gaze.  His eyes were so dark—the most perfect forest green.  “Love you so fucking much, Baby Boy,” Dean said, and then he was pressing forward and sliding in and there was the stretch and pull and then Sam was full of Dean and he was so warm and stiff and perfect and Sam was working to hold himself back from coming, clutching at the sheets and whimpering with the pleasure of it.  

Dean fucking him was nothing like any other sex he’d ever had.  The man he had idolized, even as he understood his faults, the man he’d looked up to as a hero, the strongest man he’d ever met was between his legs, sliding inside of him, taking and reshaping him.  Sam felt Dean’s power just as he had known he would.  But there was so much more.  Dean’s eyes were wide and shining as if he were just as overwhelmed by the moment.  Sam felt adored and wanted and protected and _seen_ in ways he had never expected.  Dean’s cock filled him like they were made for this—it was so much and he felt stretched and filled in the best ways, but there was no pain, just the perfect pressure and friction.  And Dean knew him so well.  He could feel Dean reading his every reaction, speeding up and slowing down, picking a perfect rhythm that built Sam up and drove him toward orgasm and then backing off just at the last minute, drawing out their pleasure.  By the time Dean was covered in a sheen of sweat and Sam saw him faltering in his rhythm and felt his fingers digging into Sam’s thighs just a bit too hard, Sam was already practically desperate for release from the Intensity of it all.  

Dean reached forward finally and wrapped his hand around Sam’s length, saying “Come for me, Baby Boy,” and Sam did, spilling over Dean’s fist and shaking out his orgasm around Dean.  He watched Dean’s eyes close and his head fall back then and felt Dean’s hips stutter and then finally felt the warmth of Dean’s come inside of him.  

A few minutes later, with the camera turned off and Dean in his bed, Sam drifted off to sleep, his head on his big brother’s chest and Dean’s voice in his ear whispering, “You’re mine, Sammy, and I’m all yours.  Always.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse all typos and other errors—I wrote this on the spur of the moment and just had to get it out, if you all know what I mean.


End file.
